


CreepyTale AU

by InsaneEJ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: My AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneEJ/pseuds/InsaneEJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information on my AU: CreepyTale.<br/>I am currently in the making of: MythTale, WarTale, and HorrorTale.</p>
<p>Yes, I know there is an AU called WarTale and HorrorTale but it will be different. I may not do HorrorTale it depends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CreepyTale AU

Here is a short version of it. I will link the full story once it's done. Anyway,  
Long ago, two species lived together: Monsters and Humans. They lived in peace and harmony but, Humans started to grow fear once a new species emerged: Creepypasta...  
Creepypasta are the result of Monsters and Humans mating or spending way to much time together. So, yes, if a Monster and a Human spend years together then they will start to get each other's traits. Humans were able to get the Monster's features thanks to the Monster's Magic and how it affects their Soul. So, if the Soul is around the same Magic for years then the Soul will start to suck in the Magic which causes them to merge. Same thing with Monsters. But, that's not always the case since Monsters and Humans did mate. Don't ask why or how they just mated and had a child. Humans feared the worse when Creepypasta started to walk among them so, they banished Monsters in Mt. Ebott plus they believed they as well banished Creepypasta along with the Monster. They were wrong.  
The reason they wanted to rid of Creepypasta is because on how they turned out when they grew. Creepypasta are VERY powerful since they are a mixture of Monsters and Humans but, their powers are actually based on how they were made. If a Monster decided to hang with a certain Human for a long period of time then the Creepypasta is very powerful. However, if the Human decided to hang with the certain Monster then they aren't as powerful since Humans don't know how to work with Monster's Magic and Soul. If the Human was able to figure it out then they would become powerful.  
However, if a Monster hangs with a Creepypasta that was made from mating then they can become so powerful they can destroy the world and time. But, this wouldn't happen depending on the Human. Monsters are to kind to even think of harming Humans unless the Humans harm them. Unlike Monsters, Humans can be cruel more than kind and since Creepypasta do have a Human Soul they wouldn't care on who they hurt. Their main goal is to have Fear all over the Earth.  
A Human and a Creepypasta can't merge together since the Pasta already has a Human Soul.  
Basically this is what I'm saying:  
Creepypasta + Monsters = Gods of Destruction but, because Monsters are kind hearted the pasta wouldn't destroy anyone.  
Monsters + Humans = Powerful Creepypasta but not as powerful.  
Humans + Monsters: Semi Powerful Creepypasta.

\---  
Mosnter + Human: These Pasta's are made by a Monster hanging out with a Human. They merge into one being because of the Monster's magic. They have split personalities that are merged together. The Monster's side can show and when they do they are able to show how they looked like before merging with the Human. The Human can do this as well but, when they are together they will have combination of personality.  
If a Monster merged with a Good Hearted Human then the Pasta tends to avoid killing but, they scare people. Now, if a Monster and Human mate then the offspring can have their own personality but most of them will end up wanting to strike fear in everyone if they don't want to kill.

Human + Monster: Usually tends to be one personality rather than split being one depending on the Human. If the Human is good then the Pasta just does nothing and sometimes scares people unlike the ones who are the offspring of a Bad Human. The bad personality in the offspring would over power the Monster's good personality in the child which is why they kill people but, since one of their parents are a Monster the Pasta will feel regrets afterwards. If a Human and Monster merge it's the same case.

Creepypasta + Monster: This is happening a lot because Frisk freed the Monsters they spend more time with the Creepypasta who were there. If they spend so much time together then they merge into one being but, they have split personality as well. However, if one personality dominates the other it can become permanent or they show as a new being in a way.  
Example: Sans + Eyeless Jack.  
If Sans personality dominates EJ then the body it selfs shows Sans and EJ mixed together it just shows Sans body but has EJ's features rather than Sans. However if EJ is dominant then the same thing happens but instead of Sans body showing it shows EJ. If both are equal then both are merged together and one of them can let the other show their body.  
Example: They are equal but EJ lets Sans show his body rather than EJ. So, it looks like Sans is mixed with EJ.))

Because Humans and Monsters mated a lot there of course are a lot of Creepypasta. Which is why the rid of Monsters. They don't want anymore since the Creepypasta turned into Insane Beings no matter the parents.  
Once they rid of Monsters they aimed to rid of Creepypasta. But, because Creepypasta were more powerful than most Humans. They were able to deal The Creepypasta in another barrier. Their were differences in at his barrier than the Monster one. This one was a bit easier to break. The Barrier was made of Hate and Fear. The Pasta's would be able to stay locked but, they were able to escape. They were able to do this threw a Website named, "Creepypasta." This website was their only access to the Human Realm. The Pasta's created stories on them and a few Human Fangirls came across the website. The Fangirls were the reason they were able to escape. The Fangirls loved the Pasta's so, the Barrier was easier to break.  
Once the Pasta's escaped they went on a killing rampage. They killed every Human in sight. Frisk ran into Mt. Ebott in order to escape. When he met the Monster's he already saw they were already merged with Creepypasta but, they were very kind. When they escaped Frisk was in pure terror as he saw his race is dead. The Monster do live in peace with Creepypadta if they didn't bother each other. Meanwhile, Frisk merged with a Doll because of an accident. Frisk also found out that a few Humans are alive. He is now looking for them without Monsters or Creepypasta finding out.

 

Sans: Eyeless Jack  
Papyrus: Laughing Jack  
Gaster: Slender Man  
Undyne: Hoody  
Alphys: Masky  
Mettaton: Clockwork  
Napstablook: Ticci Toby/Lost Silver  
River Person: Sonic.EXE  
Frisk: Tails Doll  
Chara: Zalgo  
Asriel: Liu  
Toriel: Jane  
Asgore: Jeff  
Flowey: Liu's mad side, Sulky  
Temmie: Grinny  
Doggo: Smile

 

Any questions? Ask me!


End file.
